


It's My Job

by likebrightness



Category: Iron Man (Movieverse)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-17
Updated: 2010-06-17
Packaged: 2017-10-13 06:46:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/134189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likebrightness/pseuds/likebrightness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Well, I need a new assistant. How’d you like a raise?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's My Job

  
  
  
  
**Entry tags:**   
|   
[fanfiction](http://olaf47.livejournal.com/tag/fanfiction), [fic: iron man](http://olaf47.livejournal.com/tag/fic%3A%20iron%20man), [pepper potts](http://olaf47.livejournal.com/tag/pepper%20potts), [tony stark](http://olaf47.livejournal.com/tag/tony%20stark)  
  
---|---  
  
_**FIC: It's My Job (Iron Man, Tony, Pepper, G)**_  
 **Title:** It's My Job  
 **Author:** [](http://olaf47.livejournal.com/profile)[**olaf47**](http://olaf47.livejournal.com/)  
 **Fandom:** _Iron Man_ (movie verse)  
 **Characters/Pairing:** Tony Stark, Pepper Potts  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Spoilers:** None  
 **Summary:** “Well, I need a new assistant. How’d you like a raise?”  
 **Word count:** 438  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters aren't mine. The words are.

  
  
Working for Tony required a certain combination of control, determination and finesse. His last assistant, some slob named Hugh, did not have it. The man was crude and brash, and was only around three weeks before Tony walked in on him pressing a protesting assistant into a wall.

“Mr. Leflac,” Tony had said crisply. “You’re fired.”

Hugh only faltered for a moment before plastering on a lecherous smirk without moving away from the woman, a redhead Tony was sure must be new or he would have noticed her earlier.

“Mr. Stark, surely you of all people understand—”

“What? Understand the desire to do something to a woman against her will? No. I don’t. Get out. Now. I’ll have someone send your things.”

“Mr. Stark—”

“ _Now_ ,” Tony repeated, a threatening edge to his voice.

Hugh had _still_ been too close to the girl, but after a murderous from Tony, he finally left.

The redhead was flushed and almost crying, but she met Tony’s eyes, he had to give her credit for that.

“Will that be all, Mr. Stark?” she’d said and he’d laughed.

“Not anywhere near it.” Tony said. “Come sit down.”

He led her to the nearest set of chairs and sat across from her. Their knees bumped together. She was beautiful, Tony thought, the flush diminishing, creeping down her face until only her chest ( _nice rack_ , Tony, being Tony, thought) was still red. She smoothed out her business skirt ( _nice legs, too_ ) and looked at him.

“Yes, Mr. Stark?”

“You know I could have that man killed if you like,” he said conversationally. “I don’t know if you’ve heard, but this company makes weapons.”

“That won’t be necessary, sir.”

“For God’s sake, call me Tony.”

She just looked at him. She’d just been sexually harassed and was barely ruffled. Tony liked her.

“What’s your name?”

“Virginia Potts,” she’d said, extended hand. “But I go by Pepper.”

He shook her hand. “How long have you worked here, Pepper?”

“For Stark Industries, a year. In this office, three months.”

“Three months and I haven’t noticed you?”

She looked at him sternly. “I believe you have more important things to do, Mr. Stark.”

He stood suddenly. “Well, I need a new assistant. How’d you like a raise?”

She eyed him suspiciously for a moment before standing as well.

“Yes, sir. You have a meeting in,” she checked her watch, “ten minutes with the CEO of Bellings. If we leave now, you can arrive your typical fifteen minutes late.”

He chuckled. “How do you know my schedule already?”

“That’s my job, sir.”

Oh, he liked her a lot.

  



End file.
